The Lost Mermaid
by GameKirby
Summary: David receives a message to rescue a girl until he discovers that its a Mermaid and she decides to have David as her Prince until June tries to help him. Will the Mermaid keep David or will he lose his girlfriend?


My THIRTIETH-SEVENTH Home-made Episode

Chapter 1. -The Return of Merboy David-

The gang hangs out in the Library reading fairy tales, June reads _The Little Mermaid _until David passes by in his Blue Mer-Suit heading towards the lake, Leo tells him "Where are you going?" David explains to them that his radar says that a girl is trapped in the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. The gang enters Rocket until June comes out in a Pink Mer-Suit, the gang was shocked to see her in one of David's Mer-Suits, Rocket flies in the sky with David riding inside with them to the Atlantic Ocean. Rocket releases David into the ocean while Rocket turns into his Sub Mode follows him into the bottom of the Ocean, David uses his Radar watch to find her and sees her surrounded by Sharks and tangled in thick seaweed and thinks she is drowning. David uses his Laser in stun mode to stun the Sharks while he switches it in hurt mode to cut the seaweed but when David frees her, He sees a Clam-like top on her and a long fish fin where her legs are meaning that...She's a Mermaid. The gang was shocked to see an Actual Mermaid when all the sudden she swims circles around David like he was a Merboy, the Mermaid grabs David's arm and takes him along. Who is this Mermaid and where is she taking David?

Chapter 2. -Meet Miranda the Mermaid-

The Mermaid takes David to a giant underwater mountain leading to an undersea land called Oceania, The Mermaid tells her that her name is Miranda, The Princess of Oceania. The other Merpeople thought David was a Merboy from another ocean, Miranda takes David to the castle where her father King Sardinus, King of Oceania. Miranda thinks that Rocket was a Robotic Fish that David created to capture the gang and she says "You captured some Humans." The gang thought David captured the gang as prisoners and a threat to the kingdom, He tells them "Just play along, guys." He pretends to be an actual Merboy. Rocket follows Miranda until she checks David's Merfin and finds out that its made of Metal instead of being scaly, She told David that she saw him defeating a Great White Shark and taking the treasure (Merboy David) and told David that even though he rescued her, She told him that she can't find a betrothed to be her Prince and lived with her...forever. The gang was shocked of what they just heard about what Miranda just said about David. How will the gang helped David out of this problem?

Chapter 3. -Mermaid Mayhem-

David was ready to explain about his relationship to June until Miranda tells her that her Father put a law that Mermeople aren't allowed to communicate with any Humans. Rocket uses his Inviso-Shield to spy on both David and Miranda while following them, Her Mother, Queen Pearl watches both her daughter and her friend traveling everywhere until other Mermaids and Mermen started thinking on why does David have a Mask around his face. While Rocket is Invisible, Leo transforms Rocket into a Giant Red Snapper to disguise itself, He pops up and acts fish-like so no one can noticed it, David notices that If his fins turn back into Legs, the citizens would think that he is a human. A school of Shrimp circles around David like he was a giant fish when all the sudden Miranda's Tail fin gets caught on seaweed with Sea Urchins in them and can't grab them until David uses his fin to slap them off, Miranda notices that David isn't hurt because his fin is made of Metal, The Merpeople noticed a giant Red Snapper entering Oceania and alerts David but doesn't know that it's Rocket in disguise and thinks its a monster. Will David noticed Rocket's disguise?

Chapter 4. -June the Mer-suited Mermaid-

David was ready to attack the monster until Rocket releases its grab-nabbers into Crab claws, June tells the gang to send her underwater with she prepares to enter the ocean land with her Pink Mer-suit on. Rocket releases a giant fish egg with June in it, Miranda sees it and when she gets a closer look, the fish egg hatches and June comes out in a Pink Mer-suit swimming like a fish. David discovers that it's Rocket in disguise and tells the citizens that its friendly, June swims gracefully around the ocean like a ballerina, Miranda notices that David's body is made of rubber instead of flesh meaning it's a suit. Miranda explains to June that she needs him to be the Prince of Oceania because he was the bravest, June explains to Miranda "I'm Sorry, David was mine first." Both girls started telling one another on who should get David. King Sardinus and Queen Pearl noticed June the Mermaid and Princess Miranda we're talking to each other when all the sudden The King decides to have an Undersea Challenge, A duel where two Mermaids enter in a Dangerous Obstacle course for the rights of who owns David. Can June defeat Miranda or lose her boyfriend...forever?

Final Chapter -The Duel for David-

The rules we're that they must cross a path of Seaweed filled with Sea Urchins, then swim inside a dark tunnel with Electric Eels, then Passing through an underwater current and crossing the finish line. The challenge starts with Miranda in the lead with June behind her, Miranda gets caught in the seaweed then June uses her metal tail to cut off the seaweed until she cuts her shoulder from a Sea Urchin. Miranda passes her into the dark tunnel, the Eels light up the way until Miranda hits a wall and June passes her then she swims through the Current but doesn't know that a little of her blood attracted a nearby Shark. Miranda discovers that a shark is behind her and decides to warn June until she finishes the challenge, June wins the challenge until David sees the Shark behind June when he blocks her and takes the hit. David's mask starts cracking and Miranda notices that he is hurt and his mask shatters then he starts drowning, The King summons the guards to stop the Shark. June quickly carries David into Rocket and does CPR to help him, David recovers and Leo wraps bandages around June's cut until The King sees a window in Rocket and discovers that David and June we're humans the whole time. The King decides that the gang must return back to the surface to prevent a riot from happening Rocket leaves Oceania and Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. June does a ballet spin in her Mer-suit. (The gang cheers) THE END


End file.
